If I Didn't Have You
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: Lilly worries about the future and Oliver reassures her. One shot. Happy Loliver Day!


Happy Loliver Day Everyone

**Happy Loliver Day Everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Lilly and Oliver were relishing the cool July night air as they were lying on the beach. The day had been blistering hot, so it was refreshing to feel the cool breezes as they simply sat together, enjoying pure Lilly/Oliver time.

School had ended over a month ago, and the two had been almost more inseparable then usual, but unlike many of their previous summers, their duo had been turned in to a trio by Miley Stewart – their Southern friend who had moved to Malibu about 2 years ago.

So despite them seeing each other for days on end, it was never quite the same as their days when it was just the two of them.

Of course they loved Miley, but sometimes they just needed it to be the two of them; the dynamic duo that was Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly stared up at the stars, listening to the waves crash against the beach and Oliver's calm breathing. She turned her head slightly to look at him, finding him with his arms crossed beneath his head, looking up at the sky as well.

After Miley had become friends with them, their lives had taken a big twist. Now, not only were they friends with Miley, they were friends with the famous Hannah Montana, which tended to make their lives crazy.

If they weren't Mike and Lola at a concert, they were in the recording studio with Miley, or at a photo shoot or something of similar nature.

The more Lilly thought about it, the more she realized that their time with Miley made their time as just the two of them more valuable.

Not to mention that they were growing up which meant more activities and people to separate them from each other. But despite all of those new things, the two always managed to put aside time like this.

Would it always be like this though? Lilly could never keep this thought from creeping in to her head.

Sure the duo had managed Lilly/Oliver time for the past 15 years, but what about when they got jobs? Hit college? Got married? Started having lives?

Would they still be able to spend time as two best friends with nothing in the world that could separate them?

Lilly bit her lip as she pushed herself up to rest on her hands. Oliver had turned his head at the movement and looked at her curiously.

"Hey Oliver?" she asked quietly, breaking the calming silence as minimally as possible.

He furrowed his brow, "yeah?"

Lilly sighed as she flipped over on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look at him better. In return, he held himself up on one elbow and turned on his side.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends" he replied, smirking slightly. Lilly let out a small laugh.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

The smile on Oliver's face faded slightly, "well yeah, of course".

"Best friends?" Lilly asked, biting her lip.

With this, Oliver turned so he too was on his stomach and moved his head so that the two were looking right at each other.

"What's going on Lils?" he asked; concern evident in his voice.

"I was just thinking…" she stared, but was cut off by her best friend.

"Oh no, not again" he joked, trying to lighten the somewhat depressing mood.

Lilly smiled as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Seriously now" she said, shaking her head.

"Right, sorry" he straightened his face and gave her his undivided attention, "continue".

Lilly let out a small laugh and shook her head. She sighed before moving on,

"Anyway, I was just thinking about what's going to happen when we get older. Are we really going to be able to pull of Lilly/Oliver time once we start growing up?" she asked him, the corners of her mouth turning downwards.

"Lils, we'll always make Lilly/Oliver time. No matter what" her best friend insisted, frowning slightly.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, somewhat sadly.

"Come on, it's us. You and me. Nothing as silly as growing up will keep us apart" he said, trying to assure her.

"You say that now. But what about when we go to college? What if we don't go to the same schools? What if when we get older and are married, we live in totally different places and I never see you again?"

Oliver sighed, placing a hand beneath his chin.

"You can't think like that Lilly. We're the best of best friends. We'll always figure out a way to see each other and spend time together"

Lilly wasn't satisfied. Sure, now sitting on the beach together it seemed like that, but there were so many things that could pop up and rip them apart.

Oliver knew that her silence meant she still wasn't so sure.

"Seriously Lilly, even if I grow up to be some rich guy with two million dollars living in a ritzy penthouse and hundreds of girls falling all over me, it's not like I'd ever forget about you" he joked, managing only a small smile out of her. But a sad smile, he noted.

"That's just it. It's no secret that you're a great guy, at least to me, and sooner or later other people will realize it too. Then you'll be Mr. Popular and leave little people like me behind. I mean, you always manage to come through for me, but what if something changes that?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "you don't mean that Lilly. And if you do, you're crazy. Although I do agree with the whole "Mr. Popular" thing…" it was Lilly's turn to roll her eyes, "…there's no chance in the world that I'd ever forget about you. I'll always be here for you Lils."

She looked over at him, "you really mean that?"

"Well duh! You're my absolute best friend in the universe. Popularity, money, school, jobs: all of that stuff would mean a thing to me without you by my side", Oliver meant every word of it too.

"You and me together is how it's always going to be. Life without you wouldn't matter at all", he concluded.

Lilly was smiling broadly, and Oliver noticed tears brimming in her eyes. He quickly brushed them away.

Lilly turned again to lie on her back once more, Oliver doing the same.

"You're right. I was being stupid" she said softly.

"Yes, you were" Oliver replied, smiling. Lilly let out a real laugh, tilting her head to look at her best friend.

"No matter what, we'll always be the best of friends" she said, more so for herself.

"Exactly, you know why Lils?"

"Why?"

Oliver reached over and laced his fingers with hers.

"Because I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you"

**So there's my two cents for Lollie Day :o) **

**Just for the record, this fic was based off of Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment's "If I Didn't Have You". I listened to it about 20 times while writing this. If you haven't heard it yet, you should. It's a good one.**

**Anyway, hope everyone is celebrating Loliver Day accordingly, everyone enjoy it!**


End file.
